If it Means a Lot to You
by BioticNightmare
Summary: The life of a shinobi is unpredictable. They all knew what they were signing up for. And now, they leave their friends and loved ones to defend their home, never knowing if they'll come back. Based on A Day to Remember's "If It Means a Lot to You".


**A/N: This isn't technically my first fic, but it's my first complete one on this site. I'd love some reviews, and I hope you enjoy! **

If It Means a Lot to You

_Inspired by A Day to Remember's "If it Means a Lot to You"_

Gray clouds loomed over Konoha, chilling the air. The shinobi gathered at the gate looked as solemn as the skies. As the air lay thick with tension and unspoken words, one of the young ninja loudly spoke up.

"You guys act like we're at a funeral! Cheer up! It's mission time!" The speaker was a young man, Naruto Uzumaki. He raised his fist in the air, a look of determination on his face. "We can handle anything that comes our way, just like always!" Under normal circumstances, his enthusiasm would've sparked even the most tentative shinobi. However, on this pewter evening, the flames of energy did not ignite. Surrounding Naruto were some of his fellow Konoha shinobi, and closest friends. Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the fifth Hokage and Naruto's best friend, her pink hair a stark contrast to the dull atmosphere. With Sakura was Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's lover. As a Genin, she was considered timid, shy and weak, despite her powerful Kekkai-Genkai, the Byakugan. Over the years, she rose through the ranks to Jounin, and had become a remarkable kunoichi. With her physical growth, had also come emotional strength, allowing her to finally tell Naruto her feelings. She became his new nindo, his new love to protect. A lazy drawl responded to Naruto.

"Naruto, it's not a routine mission, you know that." Shikamaru Nara, genius of Konoha, was their squad leader. His laziness had kept him from ascending the ranks as quickly as he could have, and had it been up to him, he would've remained a Genin. His fight in the Chuunin Exams changed all of that, and so did his opponent. The kunoichi in question was standing next to him, her eyes set in grim determination. Temari had emotionally, physically, metaphorically, and literally kicked Shikamaru's ass to the top. His rank as Anbu Captain and Village Tactician was in no small part thanks to her, and her relentless motivation. At first, Shikamaru loathed it, citing her as "troublesome, and the bane of his very existence". Even so, it came as a surprise to virtually no one when they were married a couple short years later. "Shikamaru's right, Naruto. This...is different. We're defending our homes from the greatest threat they've ever known." Temari's voice was strong, firm, and bold. As a kunoichi, there was no room for hesitation. Those who hesitated died, and a shinobi was of no use to their village dead. The remaining ninja, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Kiba Inuzuka remained silent. The squad was similar to the Sasuke Retrieval Squad assembled nearly eight years ago. It was a sad irony, considering their mission objective. Shikamaru spoke again, his voice holding a small note of pain.

"Sasuke's forces are approaching Suna. They've already decimated the preliminary guard, and Gaara is holding them back as much as possible with his squad. Obito is believed to be on route to Konoha, with Sasuke and his squad being a diversion to leave us vulnerable. Tenten, Sai, Shino, Konohamaru, and Guy will be dispatched to Suna for assistance. Temari, Hinata, and Sakura will remain here in the event we fail to intercept Obito. Therefore, our mission has but one objective." Shikamaru paused for a moment, noting the looks of expectation on his squads faces. "Stop Obito Uchiha from destroying Konoha, by any means necessary." Though they knew what he would say, it didn't stop the waves of apprehension from shaking all of them to the core.

A normal mission departure would have the active squad being seen off by a few friends, maybe the gate guards. But this evening, under Konoha's charcoal sky, rain fell on not just Shikamaru's squad, but a handful of Konoha's best and brightest. No one was going to fool themselves into thinking this was routine. No one held any fantasies or delusions of safety and comfort. Even then, no one wanted to say the unspoken: This was likely the last mission many of the squad would ever take.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Kiba. Listen." The voice was one of a mother who was sending her children into certain danger. It was full of pain, sorrow, and the hardness of a woman torn between love and duty. Tsunade looked at the shinobi, _her_ shinobi, and gave them a sad smile. "You are doing more than your village ever could've asked of you. You are among our greatest youth, and perfect examples of what a ninja should be." Her voice cracked, knowing these words may be the last she'd ever speak to them. "Obito is far stronger than any foe you've faced to this point. He is intent on nothing but the destruction of konoha. We are gathered here, not to say goodbye, but to honor you, as brave defenders of Konoha." The falling rain made it easy to mask the tears on everyone's faces. Though a shinobi need no emotions, there are bonds that are stronger than rules and stereotypes. Even the most hardened ninja, numbed from battle, sheds a tear for those he loves. And it was right here, and right now that these ninja of Konoha cast off the beliefs of no emotions or tears, and wept openly for one another. These bonds: Friendship, love, companionship, family...they surpassed anything that could try to break them, even the hate of Obito and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto stood with Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata. The three women had molded him into the man he was today. Tsunade pulled him into a hug, allowing tears to fall onto his head.

"Naruto. You've grown up so much. I wish I had known you when you were in the academy... A struggling boy who just wanted a home. I'd have given you one, and loved you as my own son. Sarutobi sensei, Jiraya, Minato, Kakashi, Iruka...They all knew the man you could be. I know you've made them proud." She could feel the necklace she had given him so many years ago pressed against her chest. She reluctantly let him go, giving him one last kiss on his forehead. "Be safe, Naruto."

_Jiraya..._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi..._

Sakura took his hands in hers. "We've come so far, haven't we? We used to argue so much back then. When we were kids, Genin, and even Chuunin...but everything's changed now. You've gotten me through so much, Naruto. You're my best friend, and I won't lose you, do you hear me?" Her voice wavered, and rose in volume. "I won't lose you Naruto!" Sakura's words gave way to tears, as Naruto embraced her. Her sobbing lightened after a while, and she pulled back slowly. "Naruto...be sure to come back. I won't lose another teammate..."

_Lady Chiyo..._

_Ino Yamanaka..._

Tsunade pulled Sakura toward her, and Hinata finally approached Naruto. The didn't say anything for a while, until she buried her face in his chest. Her tears stained his jacket despite the rain, and he placed his hand on her cheek when she regained composure. "Hinata, I'll come back. I promise, okay?" He stroked her cheek, willing her to believe him. "I'm going to be the Hokage, after all!" Even in the darkest of hours, nothing could break Naruto's spirit. He truly was destined to be a leader. Hinata smiled sadly, but stopped crying.

"I know, Naruto. And when you come home, we'll reach that dream, together." Her words pulled at his heart, and he hugged her one last time before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He would come back. For her, for Sakura, for Tsunade - for everyone.

_Iruka..._

_Kakashi Hatake..._

_Minato Namikaze..._

Neji looked at his cousin, with the love of a brother. They had gone past petty limitations of "Branch House" and "Main House". Naji and Hinata Hyuuga were as siblings now, there for the other whenever the situation arose. He remembered their match at the Chuunin exam, and how his beliefs had driven him to hate his cousin. Looking back, it all seemed to childish. After saying her goodbye to Naruto, she approached him. Neji was never one for feelings, but seeing his cousin in tears, in the foreboding rain, caused his heart to swell.

"Hinata. we've had many differences in our lives. Everything has been dictated by who we should be, and were expected to be. But today, the caged bird flies free. We choose our own destiny. I've chosen to welcome you into my heart as a sister, the way I should've always treated you. I'm sorry that I didn't." He gave a genuine, loving smile. "Naruto is strong, and so am I. We'll come back to you, Hinata. I promise." At this, he embraced her for the first time. In this fleeting world as a ninja, there was no time for division and hate. No room for squabbles and pride. He only wished he had realized it sooner. Tenten came to him next, opting for actions instead of words. She placed her lips on his, and placed something in his hand.

"This...is my favorite kunai. My mother gave it to me before she passed away. It's the only tool I've never used in battle. Neji, I want you to take it, for luck." The proud Hyuuga felt tears prick the back of his eyes, and knew there was no point in trying to hold them back. He tucked the gift into his back. This weapon would not see battle; it was a possession- an heirloom. He would not disgrace it by coating it in the blood of the wicked.

The pained bark of a dog resonated in the air. Kiba patted his canine companion on the head and smiled. "It'll be fine, Akamaru. We'll stay together no matter what." His sister and mother stood before him, their ninja dogs visibly saddened. They say dogs can predict when disaster will strike their pack. The way Akamaru, Inutora, and Akito's whimpers pierced their owner's hearts made it seem all the more ominous. Kiza spoke to her son with a grin. "Kiba, you're one of the best damn Inuzuka around. We know you'll do us proud." Like Tsunade, her bravado wavered, and gave way to maternal worry. "If you don't come back...Akamaru would die of lonliness. We're a pack, Kiba. We always stick together." Inutora and Akito licked Kiba's face, and one could almost see the damp fur where the dogs appeared to have been crying.

"Lee! Front and center!" Came the bold command of Guy. Lee obediently came to his former sensei, looking at him with all of the reverence as he always had. The words hadn't even been spoken before the tears came. "Lee, I've watched you grow from a boy with no jutsu to one of Konoha's greatest taijutsu experts. Against all odds, you've made a spectacular shinobi out of yourself. All of our training, our fun, our laughs...they've become my most precious memories. I...I see you as a son, Lee. You've made me as proud as any child could make his father." Guy's voice saddened uncharacteristically, but he continued to smile at his pupil. "Lee, you are special. You are an amazing, talented ninja. When you leave today to fight for your home, know that I'll be fighting too- fighting for you." To this, Lee could not respond. His lip quivered, and he finally gave into his heart. He wept uncontrollably into Guy's chest, holding him as if he'd disappear if he'd let go.

Shikamaru watched these exchanges with a heavy heart. Since the Sasuke Retrieval mission, he'd made it his highest priority that the safety of his comrades superseded the mission. He would do his best to make sure his comrades lived, even if it mean giving his own life. He'd lived his life being called lazy, and he was fine with it. But no one could ever say he didn't care for his team, and his village.

_Chouji Akimichi..._

_Asuma Sarutobi..._

_Kankuro..._

A voice broke him from his reverie. "Hey, you aren't gonna cry again, are you, Crybaby?". He smiled, and turned around. As troublesome as she was, he truly did love Temari. The violent, beautiful princess of the desert. He smirked, despite his sadness.

"Funny. Your wet cheeks, mixed with the slight smell of salt, would indicate that it's you who's been crying. Who's the crybaby now?" Temari punched him, not denying the fact that her cheeks were indeed damp from the fresh tears, not the rain.

"Shut up. Don't pretend like you're not gonna cry." For all of her strength and pride, Temari was human. And as such, she was just as susceptible to love, and heartbreak as everyone else. She hugged Shikamaru, no longer afraid to show her feelings. "I love you, you lazy asshole. Don't make me kick your ass before you go." Her words slid between shaky and solid, a sign of her crumbling composure. Shikamaru took lifted her chin and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Temari, you've been kicking my ass since day one. At the Chuunin Exam, I remember thinking you were the most troublesome woman on the planet. When I was at the hospital after failing to bring back Sasuke, and you called me a selfish crybaby, I wanted you to stop existing. When I was assigned your escort and partner as Chuunin Exam Supervisors, I thought I'd kill myself, if you didn't beat me to it." When she looked angry, he smiled softly. "And after Asuma died, and you cried with me, I wanted to hold you, despite my own pain. After our first date, which you threatened me into for the record, I wanted to kiss you. And after you agreed to marry me, I was the happiest I'd ever been." Shikamaru began to choke up as he continued. "When I lost Chouji, my best friend, you were there for me. I love you, Temari." Both shinobi had long since abandoned any pretense of toughness, and bared their souls to eachother; as all of the shinobi gathered at the gate had done. Temari smiled at him. "Remember. You're not just fighting for your team, or even me. You're fighting for your home- _our_ home." She placed a hand gently on her stomach. "...And you're fighting for our family."

_Anko Mitarashi..._

_Shizune..._

_Konan..._

The rain intensified, drenching the ninja gathered at the gate, though they paid it no mind. The life of a shinobi is short. Instead of living pridefully, lonely, or for revenge, it should beloved for your friends, family, and loved ones. Battles shouldn't be fought for power, but for the home's of those fighting. These shinobi, these _heroes_, are leaving to defend their home. They're leaving to fight for what they love. And the ones left behind will be fighting to they have something to come back to. There's no certainties in this world, other than death. There's no guarantee that these goodbye's won't be each other's last.

_...You died for those you loved. You will never be forgotten._

But there is one guarantee. These brave young men and women will fight until the end. These bonds, forged of a power greater than anything on this earth can never be broken. Even the harshest of rains cannot extinguish their spirit. This is truly the Will of Fire- the force that drives a shinobi's love and passion. And that fire can never be extinguished, no matter what comes their way.


End file.
